The Jerkyll and Hyde Effect
"Who the hell are you!?" '' - Evergreen'' What is the "Jerkyll and Hyde" Effect? Do you know the story, “The Strange Case of Dr. Jerkyll and Mr. Hyde?” According to some legitimate evidence, “The work is commonly associated with the rare mental condition often spuriously called "split personality", referred to in psychiatry as dissociative identity disorder, where within the same body there exists more than one distinct personality.” Here is the case, Dr. Henry Jerkyll has suffered from dissociative identity disorder. In which points out the origin of Mr. Edward Hyde, the darkest part of Dr. Jerkyll’s mind. But that is not really the case in point. The truth of the matter is that it is the work of a dark entity who controls its victims from the shadows. Think about it, why do you think that most people with split personalities are considered evil. For example, Tira from Soul Calibur 3-5 demonstrates that her “good” side is joyfully sadist, while her “dark” side is intentionally sadist. And it was all because of her obsession with Soul Edge. Evergreen Begins But there was another victim of the practice, long before the creation of Dr. Jerkyll and Mr. Hyde. This man took his split personally to the extreme by performing reverse exorcism on himself. His name was Lord Lupid Evergreen III of Romania. But how did it all start for him? Evergreen was born at May 28, 1723. He was a young gentleman who would never let anything happen to his friends, his family, and his comrades. When he was 15, he began to experience his disorder taking into effect. When he was at his good side, he was a gentleman as explained before. At his bad side however, that takes a really different meaning. Here is what I mean, Evergreen murders kids his own age, tends to whisper in tongues, and brutalizes adults just for fun. After he finds out about what he had committed, he ran away from home but was never heard of again. Evergreen's Adult Life At the age of 21, his case got worse and worse. When he got on his bad side, he would commit murder from the 1st to the 3rd degree. He would also get drunk and rape any woman in sight. But he would also viciously assault children to a really high degree. During one hazy night, Evergreen was on a murdering spree until a man in a black cloak arrived within the black haze. This man was tall, but almost appears has a silhouette. He also had a red aura around him which increased the amount of pressure in Evergreen’s surroundings. “Who the hell are you!?” Evergreen violently shouted to the man. The man barely gave any response. “You will die here!” Evergreen shouted as he charged at very high speed. The man vanishes instantly leaving Evergreen open. “Where the hell did you go!?” Evergreen screamed as he was looking around for the man. The worst just keeps coming! Then 10 years after that, he met a woman named Maria Jarvis. She was a beautiful woman who has long brown hair, soft hazel eyes, and merely a big bust. She has a soft smile on her face that warms any day. Evergreen had helped her, saved her from thugs, and care for her during 5 years. After that, he decided to propose for marriage and Maria said yes. At that day, it was full of tears and happiness. But during October of 1759, the nightmare began when the wedding proceeded. But as Evergreen and Maria kissed, Maria died and the rest of the humanity surrounding Evergreen died. The sky turned bloody red and figures in red cloaks appeared before Evergreen. The man in black appeared and revealed his face which was a goat’s face. “I see you have lost Maria haven’t you?” the figure asked in a gentle tone. Evergreen was too frightened to respond. “I can help you revive her, but under one condition,” the figure proposed. In Conclusion... Evergreen, out of desperation and love, agreed to be the man’s puppet for all eternity. Evergreen is now portrayed as a man wearing a mask with satanic markings. His body also has satanic markings with his face having sharp teeth and demonic eyes. He still roams the earth to this day looking for humans to send straight to hell but he will only appear at midnight. The final question is, what does it have to do with “Jerkyll and Hyde?” The book almost has all the significance of Evergreen’s life but the ending of “Jerkyll and Hyde” completely differs from Evergreen’s life. But also, the story takes place in England while Evergreen’s story is in Romania. All in all, we have a little “evil” in us. Therefore, Evergreen may not be in peace but the world is.